The present invention relates in general to mural decorations.
More in particular, the present invention regards a physical and chemical mixture of aggregative material, chemical products, mineral fillers and/or special pigments in dispersion, with metallic effect, which, once mixed together, either totally or in part, in well-defined proportions, can be added in certain percentages to already existing water-based decorative paint products with monochromatic or multichromatic flocculate components (for instance, those going by the trade name of water-based Multicolor, Antiche Terre Fiorentine and/or the like), or aqueous-phase paint products without flocculate components, such as the so-called semi-coverings or glazings (for instance, those going by the trade name of Arteacqua and/or the like), transforming their use, decorative appearance, and/or mode of application on the wall.
The innovative idea is that of achieving a new decorative appearance, so enabling the creation of a mural coating that has not hitherto appeared on the national or international markets, aimed both at the private user and at the professional decorator.
Another important and innovative aspect is the application of the aforesaid final product, which can be applied in a single coat on a wall surface appropriately treated with a white or coloured primer or undercoat to obtain a monochromatic, two-colour, or multicolour final decorative product also having metallic effects (the term xe2x80x9cmetallicxe2x80x9d meaning, in the present context, a metallized effect and/or an iridescent effect and/or a pearly effect). It is likewise possible, again in a single coat, to obtain the preponderance of one colour over another colour or the preponderance of the metallic effect over the colour or vice versa, this being made possible, with extreme ease and flexibility, by the purpose of the present patent, i.e., the mixture of aggregative material, chemical products and mineral fillers, this mixture being referred to hereinafter, for reasons of simplicity, as mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, simply added by mechanical mixing to the paint products already described previously.
If it is desired to obtain the metallic effect, it is advisable to prepare a predispersion of the particular metallic pigment (referred to hereinafter as predispersion In what follows, the aforesaid predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d will possibly be added, by mechanical mixing, to the paint products previously referred to.
The decorative painting effects, which are truly innovative, obtained with the invention of the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in association with the already commercially available products, has enabled an advance in the current state of the art, moreover simplifying considerably the work of application of the products. It is sufficient to consider that certain decorative painting effects, in the current state of the art, are obtained on walls only by means of multiple coats of paint, with an expenditure in terms of time and materials, and, hence, with enormous costs and with the possibility, in view of the complexity of application, of mistakes and final poor appearance.
In what follows, there is the formulation of ingredients making up the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d.
The aforesaid ingredients are to be understood as expressed in weight percentages (wt %), as also in the case of other formulations appearing herein, in the absence of other indications.
As has already been explained, the purpose of the invention, i.e., of mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, is that of enabling application in a single coat of a new decorative painting effect, by combining mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d with painting products already available on the market. For this purpose, it is necessary, for the ingredients that will be described in what follows to be present in the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d.
An Anchoring Agent
The said anchoring agent acts as a bridge or interface between the final decorative coating and the wall, thus guaranteeing a firm and permanent adhesion to the substrate.
As anchoring agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) calcium silicate or metasilicate;
B) aluminium silicate (kaolin);
C) magnesium silicate (talc);
D) diatomaceous earth;
E) aluminium silicate calcinated at approx. 1000xc2x0 C. (calcinated kaolin).
The amount of anchoring agent forming part of mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d may range between 5 wt % and 30 wt %.
A Structuring Agent
This enables a perfect applicability of the final decorative coating, in so far as it guarantees adequate slip and spreadability during application, at the same time increasing, once the coating has been applied on the wall. resistance to abrasion and to the formation of cracks.
As structuring agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) polyethylene/cellulose-based fibres;
B) water-insoluble cellulose fibres;
C) wood fibres;
D) water-insoluble fine cellulose powder.
The amount of structuring agent forming part of mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d may range between 3 wt % and 21 wt %.
A Filling Agent
This enables the final decorative coating to assume body and thickness, facilitating its application and creating, together with the anchoring agent, the right degree, once drying is complete, of opacity and cover.
As filling agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) semi-amorphous calcium carbonate;
B) rhombohedral, crystalline calcium carbonate (calcite);
C) precipitated calcium carbonate with an acicular or rhombohedral structure;
D) amorphous calcium carbonate;
E) magnesium hydrosilicate with laminar structure in natural combination with calcium-magnesium carbonate;
F) crystalline calcium carbonate precipitated with spheroidal particles;
G) coated calcium carbonate.
The amount of filling agent forming part of mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d may range between 5 wt % and 25 wt %.
A Reinforcing Agent
This enables the final decorative coating to assume greater structural hardness, bestowing on the applied film consistency and greater resistance to possible impact, together with, at the same time, a good transpirability.
As reinforcing agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) hydrated magnesium and aluminium silicate (mica);
B) siliceous sand;
C) coalescence of mica, quartz and chlorite (hydrated magnesium-aluminium silicate).
The amount of reinforcing agent forming part of mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d may range between 8 wt % and 50 wt %.
The aforementioned products within the various categories can be used either individually or mixed together in order to optimize the desired characteristics of the finished product. For instance, it is possible to adjust the product""s viscosity, opacity, thixotropic features, applicability, etc. Mixing of the various components in the appropriate weight percentages is carried out in special mixers for dry powders.
The various ingredients are thus put in the mixer and are then mechanically mixed until a homogeneous mixture is obtained, which is ready for the subsequent working steps.
Once it has been prepared, the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d will be added to the products already mentioned, in order to obtain the final decorative product. This addition will be carried out under slow mechanical mixing.
The established amount of aqueous-phase paint product is then put into a special container. The container is then positioned under a disperser which has a butterfly impeller driven by a motor with speed variator, and the previously prepared mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is added under slow and continuous stirring.
The proportions of addition between the aqueous-phase paint products and the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d may vary as follows:
aqueous-phase paint products: from 25 wt % to 85 wt %;
mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d: from 75 wt % to 15 wt %;
to obtain the final product, which can be applied with a spatula, glove, or the like.
In order to obtain the final product, which can be applied with a roller, paintbrush, or the like, the proportions between the aqueous-phase paint product and the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d could vary even beyond the parameters given above, in order to adapt the viscosity of the final product to the various applicational requirements.
It is, likewise, possible to add the individual ingredients making up the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in the desired and established proportions directly in the aqueous-phase paint products.
Also in this case, the procedure will be to put the established amount of aqueous-phase paint product into a special container.
The above container will next be positioned under a disperser equipped with a butterfly impeller driven by a motor with speed variator, and under slow and continuous stirring, the various ingredients forming the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, in the correct and desired percentages, are added one by one.
Both in the former case (addition in a single go of the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d) and in the case where the various ingredients of the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d are introduced one by one into the aqueous-phase paint products, there is obtained, at the end of the addition and of the mixing process, the final product, which is ready to be put into tins or similar containers.
The above product has a whitish, soft, pasty and slightly thixotropic appearance, suitable for applications with a spatula, and presents an opaque appearance after it has been applied and has dried.
The product in question can be easily coloured with predispersed pigments until all the desired shades of colour are obtained, such as to meet the requirements of a possible reference colour card or satisfy the creative demands of decorators and designers.
It will be up to the manufacturer to make available the ready-to-use whitish or coloured product in appropriate tins or other containers.
As pigments compatible with the system proposed, it is possible to use organic or inorganic pigments in predispersed form, toners, colorimetric bases, universal colouring agents, and/or the like.
The aforesaid colouring or pigment bases will be added to a hundred parts of finished product, as described, in a proportion ranging from one part to 60 parts, according to the desired colour and the desired intensity of shade (lighter or darker).
An opaque coloured final product will thus be obtained, which, thanks to the innovative contribution of the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d as described herein, will be transformed, in habitual use, in application, in colour, and in its intrinsic chemical/physical nature, with the added advantage of enabling a considerable saving in terms of time required for application on the wall, and hence, in practice, will lead to an economic advantage for the end user, achieving, together with this, an excellent and altogether original decorative result.
In this connection, it is sufficient, for example, to consider any white flocculate-based and/or variously coloured water-based product which, in order to express its decorative properties, has to be applied by spraying.
The above spraying process implies the need to work with the aid of complex spraying equipment, which comprises, at the very least, a compressor for compressed air, a paint gun with appropriate nozzle and appropriate air mixing, with very precise and well-determined pressure values, as well as the additional need to cover up and mask various objects, as well as the door-frames and window-frames of the room that is to be painted, in order to prevent any damage or paint smears, all these factors entailing a consequent waste of time and money.
The advance in the state of the art is now made possible thanks to the addition of the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d or the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, described hereinafter (if it is desired to create the metallic effect), to the product with any type of aqueous-phase flocculate base, but also to any type of known product, such as glazings and/or the like in order to achieve the possibility of creating a new easy-to-apply coloured product with high decorative value, which can be applied using a spatula.
It is likewise readily understandable that it is possible in this way to prepare finished products ready for application which present innumerable different chromatic shades, the said products being the same as regards their chemical nature, but with different colourings.
The above-mentioned opaque, coloured, finished products may be easily applied using a plastic spatula in a single coat as just one colour or, again in a single coat, with a number of colours set on the spatula at the same time, thus creating on the wall a polychrome decorative effect, maintaining their own intrinsic characteristics of colour and opacity unaltered and constant.
As mentioned previously, we shall now examine in greater detail the composition and the amounts, expressed in weight percentages (wt %), of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d.
The purpose of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, which forms part of the invention is, then, to bring into dispersion the particular metallic pigments which, once predispersed, can be regularly added, in the desired proportions, to the aqueous-phase paint products (any flocculate-based paint product and/or any product of the glazing type), thus creating a new decorative product with multiple metallic effects, which may be different in colour and/or in intensity of shade.
The predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, which is selectively usable in combination/union with the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is made up of an aqueous-phase base, in which the metallic pigment will be dispersed by means of mechanical stirring.
The predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d comprises the following ingredients, which will be described hereinafter.
Water as required
A Preserving Agent
This enables the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and, consequently, the subsequent finished product to maintain its chemico-physical characteristics unaltered, so preventing proliferation of possible bacterial attack.
As preserving agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one and 2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one;
B) mixture of chlorinated isothiazolinone and non-chlorinated isothiazolinone with the addition of hemiformal;
C) solution of derivatives of isothiazolinone, 12-hydroxy-5,8,11-trioxydodecane, 1,3-bis-(hydroxymethyl), urea, 1,6-dihydroxy-2,5-dioxyhexane;
D) 1-(3-chloroallyl)-3,5,7-triazo-1-azonio-adamantane chloride.
The amount of preserving agent forming part of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d may range between 0.3 wt % and 3 wt %.
An Antifoaming Agent
This enables the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to be free from foam both while it is being worked and after the work is finished, moreover preserving the final product from foam during application on the wall.
As antifoaming agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) paraffin mineral oils in combination with hydrophobic polysiloxane polyether copolymer;
B) emulsions of modified polysiloxane;
C) modified polyalkoxyethers in paraffin oil;
D) emulsions of a hydrophobic polysiloxane polyether copolymer.
The amount of antifoaming agent forming part of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d may range between 0.1 wt % and 1.2 wt %.
A Thickening Agent
This enables the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to assume an optimal viscosity for the subsequent pigment dispersion, further ensuring that the finished product will present anti-drip and gripping properties which are indispensable for a good application of the finished product.
As thickening agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) hydrophobically modified non-ionic hydroxyethyl cellulose polymer;
B) hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose;
C) hydrophilic colloidal xanthan gum;
D) sodium carboxymethyl cellulose.
The amount of thickening agent forming part of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d may range between 0.5 wt % and 5 wt %.
A Metallic Pigment
This will bestow on the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and, hence, on the finished product metallic reflections and effects in the range of gold, silver, copper, and bronze, in all the possible shades of the chromatic range and intensity of colour.
As metallic pigments, it is possible to use, for instance, ones comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) metallic pigment of the gold type with fine particles;
B) metallic pigment of the silver type with fine particles;
C) metallic pigment of the gold type with large particles;
D) metallic pigment of the silver type with large particles;
E) metallic pigment of the copper type;
F) metallic pigment of the bronze type.
The amount of metallic pigment forming part of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d may range between 1 wt % and 36 wt %.
A Wetting Agent
This enables complete development, control of viscosity, and increase in compatibility in the system of the metallic pigment.
As wetting agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) solution of an alkyl ammonium salt of a polyfunctional polymer;
B) solution of an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid of high molecular weight;
C) solution of a polycarboxylic acid with a silicone polymer;
D) polyglycol esters of fatty acids;
E) ammonium salts of a polyacrylic acid of low molecular weight.
The amount of wetting agent forming part of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d may range between 0.1 wt % and 1.5 wt %.
A Dispersing Agent
This enables maintenance of the stability of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, at the same time preventing the formation of hard deposits at the bottom of the paint, which can no longer be dispersed.
As dispersing agent, it is possible to use, for instance, one comprised in the following group, or mixtures thereof:
A) sodium salts of polycarboxylic acids;
B) ammonium salts of a carboxylic acid;
C) aminomethyl propanol;
D) acrylic linear polymers.
The amount of dispersing agent forming part of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d may range between 0.1 wt % and 1.5 wt %.
The aforementioned products within the various categories forming the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d can be used either individually or mixed together, the aim being to adapt the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and consequently the final metallized product to the various requirements of application and/or decoration.
Mixing of the various components forming the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in the desired weight percentages is carried out with the aid of a mechanical dispersor equipped with a butterfly impeller.
The correct amount of water is introduced into an appropriate steel container. The container is then set under the disperser equipped with butterfly impeller, and moderate stirring is commenced.
In order, the following are added to the water: the preserving agent, the antifoaming agent, the wetting agent, and the dispersing agent. Stirring proceeds again at a moderate rate for three to four minutes. Then the thickening agent is added, and the rate of stirring is accordingly slightly increased.
When the solution is thickened, the metallic pigment is introduced in the desired amount, and stirring continues at a sustained rate for 10 to 15 minutes until the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d presents a complete homogeneity.
Once it has been prepared, the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is added to the aqueous-phase paint products already mentioned, of the flocculate-based type in aqueous phase of any type, or to any type of glazing.
To do this, the desired amount of aqueous-phase paint product is introduced into an appropriate container. The said container is then positioned under a disperser equipped with a butterfly impeller driven by a motor with speed variator, and the previously prepared predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is added under slow and continuous stirring.
The proportions of addition between the aqueous-phase paint products and the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d may vary as follows:
aqueous-phase paint products: from 25 wt % to 85 wt %;
predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d: from 75 wt % to 15 wt %;
to obtain the final metallized product, which can be applied with a spatula, glove, or the like.
In order to obtain the final metallized product, which can be applied with a roller, paintbrush, or the like, the proportions between the aqueous-phase paint product and the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d could vary even beyond the parameters given above, in order to adapt the viscosity of the final metallized product to the various applicational requirements.
At the end of the above addition and mixing process, a final metallized product is obtained, which is ready to be put into tins or similar containers.
The above product has a pasty appearance with metallic reflections.
The finished metallized product in question can easily be coloured using predispersed pigments until all the desired shades of colour are obtained.
It will be up to the manufacturer to make available the final metallized product, either pigmented or non-pigmented, in appropriate tins or other containers.
As pigments compatible with the system proposed, it is possible to use organic or inorganic pigments in predispersed form, toners, calorimetric bases, universal colouring agents, and/or the like.
The aforesaid colouring or pigment bases will be added to a hundred parts of finished metallized product as described, in a proportion ranging from one part to 25 parts according to the desired colour and the desired intensity of shade.
A coloured metallized final product will thus be obtained, which, thanks to the innovative contribution of the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d as described herein, will lead to a newly devised decorative paint being obtained.
As has already been said, both the final product deriving from the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, which forms the subject of the present patent, and the final product with metallized effect deriving from the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, which also is the subject of the present patent, can readily be applied using different tools for application, such as a glove, a spatula, a paintbrush, or the like, in a single coat.
It is likewise possible, once again in a single coat, to apply, at the same time, both the opaque final product (deriving from the mixture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d) and the metallized final product (deriving from the predispersion xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d). For example, if it is desired to apply the product using a spatula, it is possible to put an amount of opaque finished product and an amount of metallized finished product side by side on the same spatula, thus creating, with a simple and single application, a new effect having considerable decorative properties.